People Change
by angelic-bitch
Summary: Gabriella goes to her 10 year high school reunion and meets the boy who always picked on her, the boy who she had vowed to hate forever, Troy Bolton. However he is a man now and is quite changed. Will her feelings change? Troyella. My 1st fic. Pls review
1. High School Reunion

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of the characters of high school musical.**

"GABI!!! Will you hurry up already? We're going to be late for our flight back to Albuquerque". Taylor McKessie was growing more impatient with every minute that passed while waiting for her best friend to get ready.

"I was ready a whole half an hour ago".She complained loudly enough so that Gabriella would hear from her bedroom.

"I'll be down in a minute" Gabriella replied nervously. Unbeknownst to Taylor, Gabriella had been ready to leave for their 10 year high school reunion for quite some time now. However she had spent the last 30 minutes in her room trying to convince herself that she should go.

Most people are usually excited to attend their high school reunions - a time to see how everyone is doing and so that afterwards one could return home to gossip and bitch about them – but not Gabriella, more than anything else, she felt scared.

"GABI, will you please come down already?" her best friend softly begged. Gabriella didn't answer and just stared at herself in the mirror, her frown deepening with every negative thought that came to her mind.

'_I can't believe it has been 10 years all ready'_ she thought. _'I hate this! I can't believe I wasted all that time believing that when this day came I would have something to show them. That I would actually be someone and not just the freaky math girl they always picked on'. _

Gabriella Montez had been the center of everyone's jokes in high school. From the day she arrived as the new student until the day she graduated. She remembered how excited she felt on that graduation day to be free of all those horrible people - especially Troy Bolton. He was the one who had teased her and picked on her the most.

Taylor was her only friend who she had stayed in contact with, in fact they were like sister's and had shared an apartment since they were 24.

"Gabi, honey it's going to be ok you know, we're going to have heaps of fun and you'll be glad that you went". Taylor had now come up the stairs and was standing outside Gabriella's room door.

"I – I just" the beautiful brunette stuttered "I don't want to feel the same way I felt back then. I thought it was over, but I can already feel it all coming back"

"What can you feel?" Taylor asked concerned as she opened the door to look at her friend whose eyes glistened with tears waiting to be shed.

"That I'm the meaningless, pathetic, freaky-math girl".

"Oh sweetie, no!" Taylor was quick to embrace Gabriella in a sisterly hug, hoping that she would feel comfort. "Gabs, it won't be like that I promise! It'll be so different! You're an amazing woman, you're gorgeous, you're smart and you're kind" she sighed as she looked at Gabriella's doubtful expression, "look even if you don't believe me, I know it's the damn truth!"

And it was. Gabriella just simply couldn't see it for herself.

However, at least Taylor's words had had some effect because they had not missed their flight, they had arrived at their hotel, checked in, and before they knew it the night of the reunion dinner had come.

When her and Taylor had arrived at the school, Gabriella spent the time walking from the car to the school gym (where the dinner was held) thinking of what she'd say to the people who would be rude to her. She wasn't going to let them walk all over her the way they had done. She was a 27 year old woman for goodness sake and was happy about where she was in life. '_And if that damn Troy Bolton even dares to speak to me I'll just punch him'_.

Gabriella inwardly laughed at her immaturity, she never usually thought things like that, but being back and thinking about those years of Troy and his gang taunting her made her feel like an awkward teenager again. '_Stupid bastard. Maybe he won't come'_.

But unknown to her, the moment she stepped into the gym her life changed forever. This change first beginning when she had walked to the bar to get herself a drink. On her way she had slipped and bumped into another person. She would have fallen to the floor had not the person stopped her by placing his hands firmly on her hips.

"Damn, I'm so sorry -" the man began to apologise.

"No, no it's totally fine" Gabriella gently cut him off, looking down while trying to regain her sense of balance. She noticed that his hands had not moved and felt a jolt of excitement run through her. '_Maybe Taylor was right, perhaps this night won't be so bad after all'_. She looked up to thank her rescuer and found that she was looking straight into the deep, ocean blue eyes of Troy, the jerk, Bolton…


	2. Apple Martini

"Are you ok?" he asked genuinely concerned.

_No I'm not ok you asshole! You plagued my high school existence for 2 years straight because you believed you were higher than me and now you're acting all noble and sweet and your hands feel so warm, I mean… damn it!_

"I -I'm fine" she answered quietly. But inside she was shocked by her reaction to seeing him.

They both stood there for a short while without saying anything. Troy was mesmerised by Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes and was thinking about how right it felt to hold her. It was as if his hands belonged their. '_She smells so good_' he thought. '_Like Strawberries in summer._

Gabriella was torn between the voice in her head telling her to punch him, the impulse to run away and to her horror, the overwhelming desire to place her hands over his to make sure that he wouldn't let go.

_Oh God! What is wrong with me? I'm becoming like that cow Sharpay Evans, what am I going to do next? Bat my frigging eyelashes and say 'Oh Troy, your muscles are so big you must workout'?_ However, a part of her did acknowledge that he obviously did work out. Her hands were itching to run along his arms and through his sandy brown hair. _Oh my God! I must have an illness! "Yikes, I better shake this" _(**a/n: Hehe…sound familiar? Get'cha, Get'cha head in the game**)

Determined not to feel intimidated by him in any way, she ignored her thoughts about how very blue his eyes were and tried to gain control of the situation.

"You can let go of me you know" she said firmly but in a slight mocking tone.

"Oh right, yeah, sorry". He chuckled as he let go, a faint pinkish colour rising to his cheeks.

Gabriella smiled at his embarrassment. It felt good to have the upper hand for once.

Troy smiled back at her noticing how her eyes twinkled when she smiled.

_I'm not smiling at you, you moron!_ She thought, annoyed.

She also thought she saw a hint of disappointment in his eyes when he let go. _He probably thought he could get laid, the sleaze. _But she couldn't be further from the truth. He was simply distracted by his desire to hold on to her.

"Ok, so, ah, thanks…ok, bye" and with these words Gabriella took off towards the bar.

"W-wait" Troy stuttered. Women usually never walked away from him, he was normally the one who did the walking.

'_Not for you'_ thought Gabriella as she pretended not to hear him.

"OH MY GOD, TROY?"

Both Gabriella and Troy turned to the shrill voice. Gabriella felt a stab of jealousy when she saw who it was.

"Hi Sharpay" Troy winced. He had hoped that she wouldn't be here tonight. They had dated in high school for a while. He had only gone out with her because he was expected too. She was cute and popular and he had already dated most of the cheerleaders. He remembered feeling so alone in high school. No one really understood him, not his girlfriends, not his dad, not even his best mate at the time. However, now things were very different, he and Chad were really close, like brothers, much in the same way that Taylor and Gabriella were with each other.

"OH IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!" Sharpay flung her body on him enveloping him in a huge hug. Troy pat her on the back awkwardly wondering what the quickest way to get away from her was.

Gabriella's jealously flared as she saw them embrace, but she shrugged it off as nerves of seeing Sharpay. The drama queen had also been horrible to her back then. _What a match made in heaven, prick and prickette._

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Hey girl, what are you drinking?" Taylor sat beside Gabriella at their table.

"Apple Martini" Gabriella said softly.

"Let me taste" Taylor took sip and then made a face. Clearly it was not her kind of drink.

Gabriella laughed.

"Now that's what I like to hear" Taylor smiled and put the drink down.

"What?" asked Gabriella confused.

"You. Laughing."

"Oh" the brunette sighed. "Yeah well, you know I'm not really in a laughing mood at the moment". She shrugged and took a big gulp of her Martini. "Anyways, so what about you? Met up with anyone interesting yet?"

"Mmm not really. Ryan Evans spoke to me, you remember him, he's going around trying to convince everyone to come see his show or play or whatever in the city next month. Like we have the time. Oh and then I saw Kelsi Nielsen. Do you remember her?"

"In Sharpay's gang yeah?" Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"She's actually really nice Gab's. She's not quiet like she used to be. And she works for this modeling agency place, she's gorgeous and -" Taylor was talking fast and with excitement.

Gabriella laughed and cut her off.

" Gorgeous huh? What are you turning lesbian on me now? Because you know, if you are, I'm really insulted that you didn't you choose me" the brunette teased.

"Oh haha, ladies and gentlemen, my best friend the comedian... and a bad one at that" she added as an after thought. "If you would let me finish…" she raised her eyebrows at her friend and Gabriella motioned for her to continue.

"Ok, so Kelsi just left, but she told me to give you this" Taylor handed Gabriella a business card "she said that it's obvious that you have a lot of potential and that you should give her a call if you wanted".

"Huh? Potential for what?"

"What do you think? She's the head of a modeling agency Gabi!"

"That's ridiculous!" exclaimed the brunette.

"Look can't you accept a compliment about your appearance just once?"

"Taylor, I'm the freaky-math girl, I'm not pretty, I-I can't be both"

"Hey, I'm smart too you know and I don't look that bad thank you very much" Taylor folded her arms in mock anger.

"No Taylor you're beautiful, I didn't mean -"

"Listen hun" Taylor cut her off gently and then giggled "if you're not much to look at, then how come Mr. Popular has been staring at you all night?

Gabriella's eyes widened.

"What?"

"You know, Mr. Lunk head, basket ball man? The one I saw you hugging? A lot has obviously changed since we were here last…"

"Woah, wait a minute, we were not hugging, I slipped and he just caught me, that's all"

"Oh how romantic". Taylor giggled at her best friends horrified expression.

"It was not! Taylor Ann McKessie, you take that back. He's nothing but a stupid jerk! God I remember how horrible he was".

_FLASHBACK_

_It was the afternoon. Lunchtime had just finished and Gabriella was at her locker. Biology class was next and she was ready to hand in her assignment. She had worked so hard on this assignment and was very proud of herself. _

_One her way to class she quickly read over the last few pages, even though she had done that already three times the night before. She really wanted to do well, the assignment was worth 50 of her bio grade after all. Distracted by her assignment she didn't see that there was another person walking towards her. She slammed right into Troy Bolton, her books and assignment went flying as she fell back to the floor._

"_Watch where you're going freak" he sneered as he took in his surroundings. He picked up her assignment._

"_This" he waved her assignment, "Is what you nearly killed me for? You're more pathetic than I thought"_

_Gabriella felt her eyes fill with tears. 'Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. Not in front of him'._

"_You know you really should get a life" he mocked._

"_Yeah" said a shrill voice behind him. "Some make up might help" Sharpay laughed. "Oh who am I kidding, you're beyond repair". Both her and Troy laughed. "I bet you haven't even had a boyfriend before"._

_Troy looked at Gabriella and smirked when she saw the colour in her cheeks. "I bet she's never even been kissed" he said. He was right, but she would never tell him. Sharpay sniggered and put her arms around her boyfriends waste. Troy didn't tear his eyes away from Gabriella and he barely noticed. He watched Gabriella while she picked up her books._

"_P-please give me my assignment back" she asked quietly._

"_Oh you want it? Go get it" And he threw it in the nearest rubbish bin and strutted off, not before purposefully knocking her books out of her hands again, his girlfriend annoyingly hung off his arm. 'Oh Troy you're so bad' Sharpay said as they left Gabriella alone in the hallway._

'_One day I'll show them' Gabriella vowed. 'One day they'll pay'. And she walked to the garbage can only to find that her assignment was ruined. Someone had thrown up in that bin earlier. _

_She got a 'C+' for biology that semester. Her first one. _

_END OF FLASHBACK._

" Honey, I'd love to take it back" Taylor gently teased "but I can't because it is romantic. And as you well know, I don't like to lie. It's obvious that something's going on between you two, why else would he be coming over here right now?"

Gabriella froze.

"What?"

"Hi" said a deep masculine voice behind her.


	3. Payback

Gabriella spun around.

"Uh hi". On the inside she was freaking out.

"I was wondering if you would like to dance?"

'_Oh my God he wants to dance with me'_ she thought.

"Uh, I'm going to get an apple martini" Taylor chimed in.

Both Gabriella and Troy looked at her.

"What? It's one of my fav drinks" she lied. Within seconds Taylor had run off to give the two some privacy. Troy noticed that she ran in the opposite direction of the bar.

Gabriella was still in shock that he had asked her, "the stupid geek" (as he had called her), to dance. A part of her was actually flattered and she begun to consider the possibility that he had really changed over the years. _'Could it be possible?'_ All of her self acceptance issues had started when she had moved to east high and it was because of the man standing in front of her. For years she had believed that there was something wrong with her because of the way he and his gang had treated her. She had even contemplated suicide at times. She looked in his eyes hoping she would find the answer to whether he had changed or not.

He looked anxiously at her, waiting for a reply. Usually it did not take long for a woman to answer him. In fact, it was not uncommon for women to ask him first. He was certainly not used to rejection from the opposite sex.

Somehow Gabriella sensed his fear of being rejected. '_Saying no would be a great way to bruise his ego'_ she thought. _'It's not exactly payback but at least I'll be the one in control for the first time'._ And with that thought, she felt a forceful wave of guilt wash over her. _'Geez, what kind of person am I? _She had always hated people who enjoyed being dominant because it made them feel more important._ It's possible that he's a nice guy and I want to treat him like he used to treat me? No! High school is over and I'm better than that!_

"Sure, I'd love too" she replied, proud of herself for taking the difficult and morally correct choice.

He let out a great sigh of relief and smiled broadly as she accepted his outstretched hand. Troy couldn't help but notice how her hand fit so perfectly in his.

Just as they were about to dance the music changed to a slow song. Gabriella felt awkward as he slipped his arms around her waste. She saw Taylor looking on from their table, she was motioned for Gabriella to put her arms around Troy.

While placing her arms on his shoulders she debated with herself whether she should ask him the question she had been dying to ask. She looked at Taylor who was smiling and she felt more confident _Tay's right! I'm not that shy girl anymore. And I promised myself I would never go back there._ And with her reclaimed strength she gave in to her curiosity.

"Troy do you even know who I am?" Gabriella questioned confidently as if she didn't really care to know the answer even though she did.

Troy looked surprised.

"Of course I do. You're Gabriella Montez, we had Mr Jensen for History and Ms Valerdore for English, you graduated at the top of our class" he answered and then he smiled.

It was Gabriella's turn to be surprised. _He does remember me. I wonder if he remembers everything he did to me._ And with this thought her previous way of thinking came flooding back. '_He doesn't deserve my forgiveness... what the hell is wrong with me. I must have a split personality disorder or something. I can't believe I'm dancing with the guy who stole my grandmother's necklace'_.

"_FLASHBACK"_

"_P-please give it back" Gabriella stuttered. "It was my grandmother's"._

_Chad was waving a necklace with a silver cross around and laughing._

"_Keep your panties on Montez, why would I keep it, it's obviously not worth anything" Chad mocked even though they both knew that it was obviously expensive. And just as he was about to return it to her, Troy entered the classroom._

"_You've got to be fucking kidding me? Chad please tell me you're not giving Montez jewelry?"_

_Gabriella thought she saw a brief flash of jealousy cross Troy's face, but she dismissed it. _

"_Don't insult me Troy" Chad laughed._

"_Please" Gabriella begged staring into Chad's eyes. Now that Troy had entered the scene it was even more likely that she would never get it back._

"_Actually, Valentine's day is coming up and I had been wondering what to get Sharpay, so thanks geek, I guess you're good for something" And with that Troy grabbed the necklace from Chad's hand and walked out the door without a backwards glance. Chad followed him._

_Gabriella sunk to the floor and cried. 'You lied to me Grams" she silently screamed to the heavens. 'You said you would always be with me and you said that God would always protect me' She cried harder, her insides beginning to ache. 'YOU LIED!'._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Gabriella frowned as she remembered.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked nervously.

"Fine" she said, her face expressionless.

She pulled him closer and rested her head on his shoulder. To Taylor and anyone watching it would have seemed as if they had taken quite a liking to each other. But the truth was that Gabriella wanted to distract Troy so that he wouldn't talk to her. She was trying to figure out what to do. But she hadn't expected to like the feeling of his body so close to hers.

Troy was certainly distracted. He had sure not expected her to make any first moves. They had hardly talked to each other. _She's definitely not shy the way she used to be. I'm glad. Confidence looks good on her._ Together their bodies swayed to the music. _It feels good on her too._ He could smell a sent of lavender from the shampoo she had used earlier that day. His arms tightened around her waste. He felt the need to be even closer to her. _God what was she doing to him?_ He noticed that he was becoming aroused as his imagination took control with a rush of images of the brunette beauty. He quickly realised that she would also notice, considering their proximity and so he forced himself to calm down. He didn't want her to think that all he was after was sex. He wanted to get to know her. He had never had the chance when they were younger. He had secretly wanted to, but back then, at that time he was extremely insecure and was scared of losing his popularity. He had felt that that was all he had. So he had played his part. And he had played it cruelly. Dancing with Gabriella reminded him of one of those many cruel times.

_FLASHBACK_

_It was prom night. Gabriella was actually excited. A lot had changed in the last 3 weeks. Troy and his gang had all started being really nice to her. He had broken up with Sharpay. Life was good - great even. At first Gabriella hadn't believed the change for she had thought that it had been a trick. But 3 weeks was a long time for a trick to go on and she quickly let go of her doubts. Too quickly, as it seemed._

"_Would you like to dance Gabby?" Troy had asked her so kindly. And she had willingly given in. It felt good to have everyone's eyes on you, to know that other girls wished to be her. And she had thought that this was the best time to ask for her necklace back. So they had danced. And when the music had turned to a slow song he had kissed her. The thing that surprised him was that she had kissed him back and he had enjoyed it. And it was here that a felt a wave of guilt washed over him. 'No damn it! I will follow through on the dare' he thought. And he pulled away from her sharply._

"_Oh God, I have never felt anything so gross!" he said in a disgusted tone and wiped his mouth. You know Montez you might consider a brushing your teeth once and a while" He laughed cruelly at her shocked expression. "Oh come on Montez, you didn't honestly think that I was into you, did you? Sorry geek, but from the way you just slobbered all over me it's obvious that you're not much good for anything. And I don't date losers"._

_Gabriella had burst out crying and had run out of the gym. The first time she had actually cried in front of him._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Troy shuddered desperately wanting to shake those memories away.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Chad was sitting at his table talking to Zeke, Jason and their other Wild Cats teammates. He hadn't seen his them in years. In the midst of discussing the latest Lakers game (**a/n by the way I'm Australian so know anything about basket ball and that's the only team I know**) Jason pointed Troy and Gabriella out to his table.

Chad smiled. He had known that Troy was hoping to run into her. And now they we're dancing.

"Didn't see that one coming" he joked "Wild Cat's champion and freaky math girl". The table laughed and watched them dancing for a while. Chad didn't stop smiling. It was good to see his friend so happy.

Mean while Gabriella was ignoring her growing desire to move even closer into his arms. She didn't know what to feel or how to act. _Should I just leave him and go talk to Taylor? _Her hate for him was growing back rather quickly and she even considered following through on the impulse to bitch slap him. She looked to her right and saw Chad and his buddies watching her and laughing. She felt a jolt of anxiety as she remembered her prom night. She felt the tears begin to form in her eyes. _That son of a bitch!!!_ Her anger over powered her and she knew exactly what she wanted to do. She began dancing seductively with him.

"You know what I've always wondered Troy?" she whispered close in his ear.

"W-what" he gulped. She was driving him crazy.

"What it would be like to kiss you". And she pressed her lips to his. At first she teased him with quick gentle pecks that left him wanting a whole lot more, but Troy had other ideas. She was making him lose control and he deepened the kiss sensually exploring her mouth. Gabriella felt her body heating up as she became more and more excited. _This is not what I planned_ she panicked as Troy became more demanding. She felt herself respond with an equal amount of passion. As each second passed by she wanted him more and more. _Wait! No! No! No! No! NO! What the hell am I doing?_ She broke away abruptly.

Troy looked disoriented and confused.

"What's wrong?" he searched her eyes and found nothing.

_Damn it I hate you!_ She silently screamed at him. _Even now after all these years you have some control over me_. She hated herself even more for wanting to give in to him and just continue as they were.

"Oh God, I have never felt anything so disgusting!" she said viciously. You know Troy you might consider a brushing your teeth once and a while" She laughed cruelly at his shocked expression. "Oh come on Bolton, you didn't honestly think that I was into you, did you? Sorry honey but from the way you just slobbered all over me it's obvious that you're a pathetic one minute man. And I don't fuck losers".

And with that she walked off confidently. Grabbed her bag and coat, waved to Taylor and exited the gym.

Troy was thoroughly embarrassed most of the people on the dance floor had heard everything. But the bigger part of him didn't care. He had deserved that and a whole lot more. And so he did what Gabriella would never thought he would ever do. He ran after her to beg for her forgiveness.

"Gabriella, Gabriella wait" he yelled. He ran out the gym door way and caught up with her in the hall way.

"Gabriella please wait" he begged as she ignored him and kept walking.

"Gabriella"

"Not for you" she said with disgust and looked him up and down and then kept walking.

"Gabby please" he said and grabbed her arm to stop her. And then spun her gently but firmly to face him.

"Don't you dare call me that. My friends call me that!"

"Look, I'm so sor - "

But she cut him off.

"You stole my grandmother's necklace from me and gave it to a slut, I can't even - I- you" she struggled to get the words out, "you -you made me feel so unworthy of existing Troy! And you made others treat me like that too. Do you know how many times your basket ball buddies, slammed me into lockers or tripped me up or God only knows what else. I had bruises all over my body the whole time my mother thought I was a total klutz. Not to mention prom. Those years are supposed to be the best of your life but you ruined them for me and you think an apology cover's it?"

"I-I just" Troy stuttered.

"Go back to the gym Troy, find a cheerleader to fuck, she'll tell you how great you are and you can go into your imaginary world where you're a god to everyone. But don't expect me to worship you. You see the thing is Troy… I remember you too".


	4. Return

Troy sighed in defeat as he watched Gabriella walk away. '_Damn it! Why did I have to be such a jerk back then?' _he thought. '_I have to make it up to her somehow'._

He knew that there was no use in going after her now though, she would probably slap him. '_Not that I don't deserve it'_ he reminded himself as he walked back towards the gym. As he entered every pair of eyes were staring at him. He didn't care though, all he could think of was Gabriella and how he had to find her friend, '_What was her name? Taylor something?_' and convince her to help him.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Gabriella practically ran to her car once she knew she was out of Troy's sight. Tears of fury were running down her face. '_Oh my God, I can't believe I did that_. _I finally told him.'_

A part of her was proud of herself. A part of her felt triumphant. However, to her dismay another part of her had started to reflect on his behaviour. He had chased after her. And though she had hidden it well she had been shocked when he did. HE had chased after HER, even though she had just publicly embarrassed him. He had even attempted to apologise. Did that mean that he _had_ changed? Did that mean that the boy she had always wanted to scream those things too, did not exist anymore? Did that mean her actions meant nothing? She was beginning to feel confused and worst of all she couldn't stop this growing feeling of hatred towards herself for losing control. She had made a scene and her whole class would all probably remember her as a whiny bitch.

At this thought she began to cry harder. '_Vengeance is not as sweet as I thought_'. She got into her car and waited until her sobs died down. She opened her handbag and looked at her mobile phone to check the time and found that she had three missed calls from Taylor. She must have had it on "silent". _Damn if I leave now Taylor will have no way of getting home. Oh God I'm going to have to go back in there._ She began to panic. _I can't face him again!_

The screen on her phone began to flash as she was receiving another all from Taylor.

"Hey" she answered in a shaky voice.

"Oh, honey thank God! Why didn't you pick up your damn phone? Are you alright?

"Yeah I'm ok. I'm sitting in the car at the moment"

"I would have followed you but I thought it may have been best if I didn't interrupt. I saw him chase after you. He looked like he felt really guilty, I thought he may have wanted to apologise to you. But then he came back in and you didn't and…"

Gabriella interrupted her friends worried babbling.

"I'm ok Tay, I just really don't want to be here"

"I'm so sorry about everything he did, he's such a…"

"Please Tay, Let's not talk about it. I don't want to think about him anymore then I have to".

Taylor sensed that her friend wanted some alone time. So she told Gabriella to go back to the hotel and relax and said that she would catch a cab home later. Gabriella had sighed in relief and was glad that she didn't have to go back in.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

'_What a night!'_ thought Taylor as she hung up her phone.

"Excuse me? May I speak with you?"

Taylor turned around to see Troy Bolton.

"I don't think so" she replied coldly.

"Please, it'll only take a minute, I need your help, PLEASE!" he practically begged.

Taylor was curious at what he had to say.

"Fine" she glared at him.

She watched him as he put his hand it his pocket and retrieved a small velvet box. It looked as though it would contain a pair of expensive earrings or an item such as ring or something similar.

"If you're going to ask me to marry you" she began sarcastically, "you're obviously extremely stupid. People like me actually go for personality in a guy, and I hate to break it to you honey, but you don't have one."

'_And the claws come out'._ Troy chuckled to himself. It was good to see Taylor's protectiveness of her friend.

"I know" Troy answered. He saw Taylor slightly jerk in surprise at his humble answer. "But hopefully that will change". He handed her the box and said…

"Please give this to Gabriella and tell her that I'm sorry. I tried to return it to her in the mail right after graduation, but it got sent back to me. Apparently her family had moved away that week and they had left no forwarding address. I have kept it all this time hoping that one day I would meet her again somehow.

Taylor stared in amazement at the man before her. The guilt and sadness that he felt was written so clearly upon his face, that apart of her wanted to help him more with her best friend.

"I had planned to give it to her as soon as I saw her tonight" Troy continued, "but I guess she distracted me". He said that last part quite shyly.

Taylor smiled at that.

"I'll give it to her" she promised him.

"Thank you"

And when he walked away, she turned her back so that he wouldn't see what she was doing. Her curiosity got the better of her and she opened the box. She gasped in surprise as she marveled at its contents. She was staring at a beautiful silver necklace with a silver cross pendent. It was the necklace the Gabriella's grandmother had given her.

Taylor felt rush of happiness for her best friend and couldn't wait to give the necklace to her and see her reaction.

**Please review :) **


	5. Morning Surprise

**Hey guys thanks for being so patient, the next chapter will come more quickly next time I promise. A special thanks to those who reviewed! You guys rock! ****XOXO.**

When Taylor returned to the hotel she found Gabriella passed out in bed.

'_Poor thing, she must be so tired from everything that went on tonight'_. Taylor had certainly never imagined that the night would turn out like this.

She knelt down beside her best friend's bed and gave her a gentle kiss at the top of her head.

"I'm proud of you freaky-math girl" she whispered affectionately. Gabriella stirred in her sleep and Taylor noticed that her friend's face was stained with tears.

'_Oh__ God, she cried herself to sleep'_. Taylor began to panic while a growing sense of guilt flowed over her. '_I shouldn't have convinced her to come tonight, we could have avoided all of this_'.

But then her mind wondered to the necklace in her purse and she smiled slightly. '_No, maybe this was meant to be!'_ Taylor knew the depth of sentimental value that lay in the necklace for Gabriella and she did not doubt for one minute, that her best friend would have gone through the intense rainbow of emotions that she went through tonight, over and over again, just to have the necklace back.

The dark haired girl rummaged through her bag and found the velvet box in which the priceless treasure was contained. She placed it on Gabriella's bedside table, smiled and then got ready for bed.

'_At least Troy had tried to make amends today' _she thought. And her thoughts shifted to how her best friend and the basket-ball champion had looked so perfect for each other when they were dancing in each other's arms. '_They're both so good looking__'_ Unintentionally she let her mind wander to Troy's friend Chad,_ 'he__ wasn't so bad looking either_'. And with this last thought, she drifted peacefully off to sleep with a smile on her lips.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

The next morning Taylor woke up at 10am, to find her best friend still asleep. She had hoped that she would have been woken up by a scream of excitement from Gabriella at seeing the necklace. But no such luck.

She decided that she wanted to go out for breakfast. And so once she was showered, dressed and ready to go, she decided to leave Gabriella a note.

_Gabs,_

_Troy asked__ me to give this to you._

_Maybe we have to suffer before we are rewarded._

_I'm__ so__ proud of you._

_Tay__Xoxo_

_P.S__. Gone to the place we used to have breakfast every Sunday after church during our final year. You remember__ the one I__ mean. Meet me if you want to__hun__. Love you._

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

When Gabriella finally woke up, she found that her eyes were quite sore and that she was feeling dehydrated.

On her way back from the getting a glass of water from the mini fridge she noticed the note Taylor had left her.

'What on earth would that bastard have to give me?' she thought angrily after reading it. But she had to admit that her curiosity level was definitely high and so she hurriedly opened the box.

'Oh my God' she breathed when she saw its content's.

**Please review, you know you want to **


	6. Taylor and Chad

**Thanks so much for reviewing gu****ys!**

Gabriella could hardly breathe.

"_Can this really be it_?" she thought hopefully. She turned it around and at once knew that it was definitely the cross her grandmother had given her. On the back, on the part of the bar that went lengthways was an inscription.

'_1 Corinthians 13:4-8_'.

Gabriella smiled as she remembered the day it was given to her. It was around the time her father had left her and her mother when she was 15. She had felt so alone. But her grandmother always had a way of making her feel better, even at a time like that when Gabriella had felt that her heart had broken.

_FLASHBACK_

_Gabriella sat down next to h__er grandma on the bed and let__ all__ her pent up emotions__ come out. _

_"__Mum always looks so sad __Grams, I__ don't know how to make it better. Nothing's the same anymore__ and I don't know what to do. __She was even talking about __moving to __Albuquerque because they have a transfer opening or something__ at her work__ I don't want to move, I have frie__nds here. We just lost dad and I__ don't want to lose my friends as well__"_

_Her grandmother reached out and stroked her granddaughter's hair and lifted her chin up so that they were looking directly into each other's eyes._

_"Sweetheart not everything is as bad as it seems, it just appears that way because your pain is fresh. Just you wait, things will get better__, they always do!__"_

_"I don't know grams, everything just feels wrong, like I'm walking around__ everywhere__ wearing all my clothes backwards but I don't know how to fix it"_

_Gabriella's grandmother laughed._

_"How uncomfortable"__ she teased, her laugh bringing a faint smile __to Gabriella's lips._

_Gabriella moved to lie next to her grandmother and she was pulled into a great hug._

_"I'm scared Grams__" Gabriella whispered as she felt her tears slip silently across her cheeks._

_"__Of what__ my dear__"__ the older woman asked while she stroked Gabriella's hair._

_"That I can't love" she replied as she shook slightly._

_The older woman's reaction to Gabriella's declaration was anything but passive._

_"WHAT?"__She__ almost screamed._

_No person on earth would have been able to match the__ look of shock, horror and most of all concern on her Grandmothers face__ in that moment. And after a moment of neither of them saying anything Gabriella could __no longer stand to be under such an__ intense gaze and so she blurted out the reasons for her fears that she had been dying to share with her mother but couldn't._

_"Well dad, always said loved us, but it was a lie. It was so easy for him to leave. I don't think he knows what love is, I don't know if I do. How can I know if I do? What if I'm just like him. Everyone always says I look more like him than mum"._

_"Oh my dear, there's a difference between looking like someone and being like someone. That is the gift of "freewill" we have been given __by God. The gift of choic__e! With every breath you take you have the choice to act as you do. And as for love, it is the most wonderful gift of all!_

_Gabriella had never heard her grandmother speak so passionately before._

_"But..."_

_"No buts" her Grandmother cut her off while she reached for the clasp of her silver necklace with the cross pendant_

_"You do know what love is my darling, it is inside of you, but to reduce your fears I want you to have this"__ And she place__d__ her most precious material possession__ firmly__ into the young__ girl's__ hand. _

_Knowing how precious it was to her Grandmother, Gabriella began to protest._

_"But grams, I can't keep this, you always wear this, didn't you tell me that granddad gave it to you when he..."_

_"Turn it over" the older woman interrupted._

_And it was here when G__abriella first saw the inscription: __1 Corinthians 13:4-8._

_"Love is patient" her Grandmother began to recite the bible passage aloud, for she knew it by heart. "Love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, __it__ keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices in truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hope__s__ and always perseveres__"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Gabriella smiled remembered her sweet natured grams. She trembled slightly with excitement and nervousness as she restored the necklace to its rightful place around her neck. Sadly her smile did not last long. '_She died on me a month later'_ Gabriella thought bitterly about her loved one.

"Ugh!" she cried in frustration to the empty room. '_What is wrong with me? I have to get a grip!_'

And so she decided to quickly get ready for the day and meet Taylor for breakfast.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Taylor sat patiently at her table while she waited for her pancakes to arrive. '_Man, this place has not changed a bit_' she thought as she surveyed the scene.

"It's like we never left huh?" said a man sitting at a table close to her right.

Taylor turned and found Chad Danforth smiling at her.

"Yeah" she answered politely as she tried to think of a way she could get away quickly.

"I'm Chad, I don't know if you really remember me, your Taylor right?"

"Yes I'm Taylor and yes I do remember you" she said uncaringly as she glanced around for the nearest employee. '_Why won't the damn waiter come around here so I can cancel my order_'

"Good, because you were certainly memorable"

Taylor's eye's locked with his quickly and she tried to think of something to say.

"Do you mind if I join you? He asked boldly before she could reply.

"Um, I'm waiting for a friend" she tried to act disappointed, but then realised that she actually was. She couldn't deny that she was attracted to him.

"Oh sure cool" Chad hid his disappointment as best he could. '_She has a boyfriend jackass"_, he scolded himself inwardly.

"Well, to be honest I'm not sure if she'll show up, most likely she won't, and I wouldn't mind the company" Taylor amended.

Chad's eyes lit up as he took the seat opposite to her. And before they knew it they were having a great conversation.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

As Gabriella entered the cafe she witnessed a most peculiar thing. Her best friend sitting and laughing with the basketball jerk Chad Danforth. She glared at the man from far away, but then she looked closely at her friend and saw that she looked genuinely happy. And so she made a quick decision to leave them alone and eat at the tables outside. '_I haven't seen Taylor like that in a while, hmm, it might be good for her'_

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Taylor and Chad's friendly conversation was interrupted when Chad cell phone began to ring.

"Hey man", he answered casually after he saw that it was Troy.

"Hey, where are you?"

"At that Cafe we used to go for lunch sometimes after practice, you remember, its called "Maria's Place". Dude they have the best pancakes."

Taylor giggled as she listened Chad's side of the conversation.

"Great I'm about 5 minutes away, i'll come pick you up and we can go play some basketball with the guys like we planned". And he quickly hung up before Chad could protest. He turned to the beautiful woman sitting opposite him and apologised.

"Uh, Troy's going to come pick me up in a few, we're meeting up with some friends, I'm really sorry to end this so quickly"

"Chad we've been talking for over an hour" Taylor answered casually as if she didn't care, but she did. '_Trust me to like a guy I'll probably never see again__' she thought sarcastically_.

"It felt like more than that" confessed Chad. "So what would you say if i asked you for your number?"

Taylor smiled and pulled out her business card for him. '_Ok maybe I__ will see him again__, hopefully without Troy Bolton around_'

Chad looked at the door for Troy who had not arrived yet.

_Wow __its__ a good thing Gabby didn't come here_' Taylor thought of the drama that would unfold if Gabriella and Troy were to see each other again. And so she said a silent prayer of thanks to the Heavens..

**Please review guys **


	7. Lost

**Hey sexy people, thanks to all those who reviewed :) I hope you like this chapter!**

Troy couldn't stop thinking about Gabriella. He hadn't been able to get to sleep last night either. He had tried everything, warm milk, saying the alphabet over and over again in his head, saying the rosary. Nothing seemed to work, all he could see was the look on her beautiful face after she had walked, well practically ran, away. It was a look of sadness and self-doubt. He had done that to her. He had.

He kept trying to think of a way to see her again, but short of rocking up to her hotel room, apologising only to have her yell at him again, which was definitely not a good idea, he was out of options. The reunion was supposed to be his way in. He didn't think that it would be that hard. He didn't know he was going to feel like this. '_Ok, so __I__ did have a major thing for her back in high school' _he thought to himself as he crossed the road to get to the street that "Maria's place" was on. '_But that was decades ago__T__he plan was to give her the necklace, be nice to her, enjoy the reunion and then go back home__. I wasn't supposed to feel like this!!! Why the hell did she have to kiss me?'_

Troy sat down at a nearby bench, took a deep breath and leaned back against the seat. '_There must be something I can do__'._ Troy got up, sighed and continued walking to Maria's, '_maybe some pancakes will help_'.

Troy found out only minutes later that they certainly would. Well only in the sense that Taylor and Chad's desire for pancakes had led both Gabriella and Troy to the same place. Not in the sense that everything turned out fine.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

'_Damn these pancakes are good_' thought Gabriella. '_Just what I needed__! I don't care about Troy Bolton! He's a jerk! He means nothing to me! He's not even a go__od kisser! Ok maybe he is, but I'll__ bet the only reason for that is because he imagines that he's kissing a mirror! Narcissistic bastard!_'

It had been like this all morning ever since she had gotten her treasured necklace back. She had been trying ever so hard to convince herself that Troy was a bad person and that she never wanted to see him again. However the truth was that she did. She couldn't stop wondering if maybe he had changed. He had chased after her, he had apologised even after she had embarrassed him and after all those years of believing that he could be cruel enough to steal something important from her and just give it away, she couldn't deny that she had recently been proven wrong.

"Ugh! It doesn't matter because I'm never going to see him again anyway" she muttered softly to herself.

"Talking to yourself?" asked a friendly male voice at her side.

It was him. Troy. She was dumbfounded. How could he know she was here? She began to panic. Maybe he had had a few drinks last night and that's why he was nice to her. Maybe now that he's sober, he's mad and wants to get even?

She looked into his eyes, but saw no trace of the anger she was expecting, he looked a little scared though. He was afraid of how she would react.

Gabriella was determined to act as if she didn't care. After losing the little control that she had last night, she wanted to prove to him (and herself) that he had no influence or effect on her. So instead of slapping him for daring to speak to her, like she wanted to do, she smiled and said...

"Yeah well it's the only way to get a good conversation around here" and she laughed.

Troy sighed softly in relief to her casual response and smiled back at her. '_Maybe things are ok now__ that I__ returned the necklace_' he thought hopefully to himself.

"I didn't think I would see you again" he blurted out. The brunette's eyebrows raised in surprise. It was true, he had been more than shocked to see her sitting at the very cafe he was meant to pick Chad up from. '_Oh crap_' he thought. '_Chad's waiting for me, I have to leave her_'.

"I-is there any way that you would possibly consider giving me your number?" he stuttered. '_Frigging hell__I'm__ acting like a__ damn __lovesick teenager_'

He could fell his palms getting sweaty out of nervousness.

Gabriella's heart was pounding. And it was this that made her mad. After everything he had done to her, he was able to make her feel like this. No other man had (not even her last boyfriend Michael). She hated Troy for being able to do that and she hated herself. '_I have to get a handle on this!__' _She thought desperately.

"I don't think so" she answered him coldly and went back to eating her breakfast.

'So this is what rejection feels like' thought Troy. And even though it was quite a blow to his ego, he still knew how to play the game, he had been playing it since high school, and he was a pro by now. In less than a second his nervousness was nowhere to be seen. He had plastered a smirk on his face to hide it.

"Why? Too scared that you'll actually have a good time if I asked you out? Or too scared that I'll just take your number and never call you like all the other pricks you've known?"

Gabriella's head shot up at this cocky remark. And so did her anger.

"You son of a bitch" she said viciously

"Why thank you" he laughed, his smirk still intact.

This of course only infuriated Gabriella even more.

"You should go sit over there" she pointed to a nearby chair that had the word 'asshole' grafitied on the back. "It has your name on it".

This didn't faze Troy in the slightest; he smiled and shrugged, walked over to it and sat down.

"So you think I look sexier in this light do you? I don't blame you I..."

But an enraged Gabriella cut him off.

"Do you honestly think, that I would give my number to someone as self centred as you are? You're more stupid than Sharpay Evans. I didn't even think that was possible."

And with that she picked up her things and walked off.

Troy followed her.

"You haven't even finished your breakfast yet" he teased as they walked past the local church.

"Believe it or not lost my appetite" she snapped and turned onto the next street.

"Well that happens to most ladies who've spent time in my presence, they're so honoured that they lose all other desires but the one regarding me".

Gabriella grit her teeth, walked faster and turned to the next street. She knew he was teasing her, but she refused to go along with it and make it a light hearted conversation. He can't get off that easy.

As they turned another corner Troy's phone began to ring.

"Hey Chad...give me a few minutes...I'll be there soon...ok...later"

"Please don't be late to wherever you have to go on my account" Gabriella said sarcastically as she crossed the road to the next street.

Troy ignored this and kept following her.

"Where are we going anyway?" he asked.

"You are going away, very far away, please. Go. Now. Bye"

"Not a chance, I like it here, I have a beautiful view".

Before she was able to call him a sleaze, he pointed out the fact that she had just walked around in a circle and that they were almost back at Maria's place.

"Do you even know where you're going?"

"Yes" she snapped even though she had had no clue. It had been a while since she had lived in Albuquerque. She headed towards the church and when she got to the entrance she turned around to face him.

"Look someone like me is not going to argue with anyone in a church so I think it'd be best if you just leave".

"What you don't think someone like me would not be accepted in a church, I'll have you know that my faith is just as deep as yours".

"Really? 'Cause I don't think that catholic's condone thievery" she mocked as she reached for her necklace.

However, to her horror it wasn't there. She began frantically patting at her chest and looking at the ground around her.

"What..." Troy began.

"My necklace, I had it on at Maria's and now it's gone".

**Please, please, please review!**


	8. Pain

**My longest chapter yet, ****i**** hope you guys like it!**

Gabriella felt tears form in her eyes.

'_Shit she's going to cry_' thought Troy. He was overwhelmed by an intense desire to not let that happen.

'It's ok' he heard himself say in a reassuring voice. 'We haven't moved around that far, there are not that many places it could be, let's just go back and retrace our steps'.

Gabriella didn't say anything, she just nodded. They both walked slowly back to where they had come from scanning the ground for absolutely anything that glittered.

After 20 minutes they had gone over the route they had travelled from Maria's to the church with no success.

Gabriella sat down on the curb of the road outside of Maria's with a defeated sigh. 'I can't believe this' she said softly. And for what felt like the millionth time within the last 2 days, she began to cry, not caring that Troy was there.

Troy didn't know how to react, or rather; he didn't how she wanted him to react. He knew what _he_ wanted to do, he wanted to take her into his arms and kiss her until her tears stopped. However, fearing that this would cause more problems he settled for sitting down next to her, taking her closest hand into both of his.

'Gabriella I am so sorry, is there anything that I can do?'

Gabriella was surprised at this. How could he go from being such a jerk to being so sweet so quickly? His face showed an expression of such concern. 'He actually cares' she thought. And her thoughts became ones of puzzlement and for a moment she forgot her sadness.

'There's something wrong with you' she said, her voice husky from crying. She gave him a small smile and then giggled as his concerned expression turned to one of confusion. She suddenly became more than slightly aware that he was still holding her hand between both of his and a jolt of excitement ran through her arm. Her heart was beating faster and she could feel her face turning red.

'Well there is' she said and she got up and turned away from him so that he couldn't look at her. 'One minute you're an absolute bastard and the next you're...' she began to stutter, she had almost used the word "sweet" to describe him, 'you-you're-you're...'

'Yes?' he prompted with a smirk on his face.

'Different' Gabriella finally decided.

'Ah' was his response and he simply smiled.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

'Your buddy is sure taking a long time to get here' Taylor said to Chad, this statement had come out a little more abruptly than she had meant it to. "I mean, do you think he's ok?'

'I'm sure he's fine.' Chad answered casually. 'Why? You wanna get rid of me?'

Taylor noticed how his eyes sparkled when he was flirting.

She laughed.

'I've been trying to think of a way to do that for the last hour and a half" she joked.

Chad laughed along with her; however there was a little seed of doubt that entered his thoughts. What if she was partly serious? They hadn't got along back in school. What if Taylor was setting him up to get back at him just how he had witnessed Gabriella do to Troy only the night before? '_Don't be a paranoid dick' _he told himself as he tried to push those thoughts away.

They continued to talk for a while but Chad couldn't let go of his paranoia and in the midst of listening to Taylor talk about her family he couldn't stop himself from blurting out his concerns.

'Was I very mean to you back in school?'

Taylor stopped mid sentence and her eyebrows rose in surprise at his outburst.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

'I'm really sorry about the necklace Gabriella' Troy began, but he was interrupted by a squeal that sounded like a cat in heat.

'Troy!' It was Sharpay. 'Oh my God I wondered if you'd be here' she screeched as she walked towards them and she stopped right in front of Troy blocking Gabriella from his view.

'Remember all those times you took me here?' she said in a voice that she obviously thought was seductive. 'And what we used to do afterwards in your car'.

Gabriella felt her blood begin to boil with jealously and this time she couldn't brush it off as being upset at seeing Sharpay. She saw a rush of mental images of Sharpay hanging off Troy's arm and kissing him against the lockers. She hated this feeling and wanted nothing but to get out of there. But this time she wanted to walk away with dignity. '_You will not lose control, yell, scream or cry' _she commanded herself as she made sure to look disgusted at what Sharpay had hinted at.

Troy moved so that he could see Gabriella.

'That was a long time ago Sharpay, if you'll excuse me I was talking privately with Gabriella'.

'Who?' Sharpay asked and then turned to the brunette as if seeing her for the first time.

'Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there' the blonde bitch said with a fake smile.

Gabriella really wanted to slap her. She had even slightly raised her hand to carry out the action. But Troy's words brought that impulse to an immediate halt.

'I don't know how Sharpay, not many could miss such natural beauty'.

Again Gabriella's heart began to beat faster. This felt so strange; she was used to them both insulting her. She saw Sharpay's face turn slightly red at Troy's remark.

'Really' she began 'well I don't believe I've had the pleasure' and she gabbed Gabriella's hand and gripped it painfully in what was supposed to be a friendly handshake. 'I'm Sharpay Evan's'.

'I know who you are' Gabriella said trying to look as if she didn't care to play the game Sharpay was trying to trap her in. 'We were in the same classes together for 3 years, I'm Gabriella'.

Knowing very well who Gabriella was, Sharpay put on a show of pretending not to remember her.

'Oh wait, Gabriella Monty right?' she said finally.

'Montez' the brunette corrected her win.

'Whoever' was the response. 'Your skin has really cleared up and your hair has no frizz. And oh my God your nose is in proportion to the rest of your face. Things really do change in ten years huh?'

This would be a perfect time to slap the bitch. But for some reason with Troy watching, Gabriella began to feel exactly the way she did when she was 16. Inferior. So she simply looked down and again tried to fight the tears. She had to get out of here.

'Yeah things change. If you'll excuse me I have to get going I have to meet a friend, it was nice to see you two again'. And she walked in the direction of the hotel she was staying at and didn't dare turn around.

What she didn't know as she rushed off was that she had just missed Troy calling Sharpay 'a stuck up bitch who he would never consider going out with again', in fact what she was focused on was Troy, her feelings towards him were back to anger. She didn't know why, he hadn't done anything that bad, in fact he had tried to help her and he had called her beautiful. '_No_' she thought determined to hold onto her rage, he's probably glad I left so that he can now put the moves on that stupid slut. She thought of him holding Sharpay's hand between his as gently as he had held hers, then she thought of him kissing the cow with the passion he had kissed her the night before. Her anger was beginning to take on a life of its own. 'Bitch' she thought. 'She'll probably worm her way into his hotel bed tonight and he'll probably welcome it gladly'. The tears of fury streamed down her face at the thought of them having sex.

For the third time in two days Troy chased after Gabriella.

"Gabriella!" he called running to catch up to her. She kept walking her pace quickening as he got closer.

'Hey' he touched her shoulder when he caught up. She refused to look at him. 'What happened back there? You've had no problem telling me to shove it lately when I haven't said anything to you and now all of a sudden when Sharpay shows up you don't know how to defend yourself?"

She gave no answer.

"Gabriella"

No answer.

'The silent treatment. How mature.' He was trying to provoke her and it worked without fail.

'Oh and you know all about being mature don't you Troy? Screwing half the cheerleading team, you're real mature' she spat at him viciously.

That changed his mood instantly. He as pissed

'That was more than 10 years ago _Gabby_'he emphasised her nickname, which he had been too scared to use before. '_This is what she thinks of me, that __I__ just play around and think with my dick'._

'Oh please, what bull shit, don't try and tell me that you don't whore around like you did when you were younger. Tell me what was it that you were trying to hide from back then while you were up those sluts' skirts. The pain of your past or the uncertainty of your future?'

Troy's eyes widened and he grabbed her abruptly, pulled her into a near alleyway and pushed her firmly up against the wall, griping both her arms to her sides above her head. She had hit the nail on the head with that statement. Troy had witnessed something truly horrifying when he had just begun high school. He had witnessed his brother's death and it haunted him still. Growing up he had felt such pressure to excel at what his dad wanted him to. Basketball was the only thing Troy felt he was good at, but at the time he also knew that it was hardly a future for him. He felt exposed and scared that Gabriella could read him so well without even knowing him. And of course, similar to the once freaky-math girl, his fear was repressed and translated to anger.

'What would you know about it?' he almost snarled at her. 'What do you know of anything but your own suffering?' He was breathing hard as images of his older brother falling off the roof clouded his mind.

'Troy, troy please let me go'. Gabriella was scared. He wasn't hurting her but if he did she knew she'd be no match for him. She had never seen such a tortured look in anyone's eyes and she was worried that he would do something to her.

'Troy, I'm sorry about your brother' she said trying to sound calm.

His eyes snapped up and met hers, his grip tightening.

Gabriella was very aware that their faces were only a few inches apart and her breathing began to accelerate too.

**Please review guys :) :) :) **


	9. Farewell

**Hey guys, i'm so sorry i haven't updated in ages. I've been so busy, i still am, i know this chapter's short, but hey at least it's an update right?**

"Hey! Hey you let her go!"

Troy and Gabriella were interrupted by a young policeman shouting as he was running towards them.

"Are you alright mam?" he asked Gabriella when he reached them. "Is this man bothering you?"

Troy's eyes were cast down, he couldn't believe what had just taken place, he looked up to see Gabriella staring him and cradling her wrist. '_Oh God, i hurt her'_ he panicked.

'_He looks so sad'_ thought the brunette. She turned back to the concerned policeman and plastered a winning smile on her face as she thought quickly of an excuse.

"Of course not officer!" She giggled. "He's my boyfriend. We're so sorry to alarm you, i guess we got a bit carried away. We don't usually make out in alleyways or in public for that matter, it's just we're on a romantic weekend away and..."

"And i guess we couldn't help ourselves" Troy cut in.

He had regained his senses as he watched and listened to her talk animatedly to the officer. She was so pretty. It made him smile. He was also surprised, he had thought that she would use this interruption to get away from him, or maybe even tell the man that he had hurt her. But she hadn't.

"Ok, guys, go get a room yeah?" the officer joked as he walked away.

Gabriella watched as he turned the corner, trying to think of what to say to Troy.

"I'm sorry" they said in unison.

"For what?" asked Troy, confused.



"Y-your bother" she stuttered. She wasn't sure whether she had just said the right thing. She noticed his eyes drift to his shoes. Maybe she should have ignored the last few intense moments they had just experienced. She thought back to how close he had been to her, how his warm breath had felt against her lips. Before he could reply she continued as if they had been talking about something else and not the most painful memory of his life.

"Anyways, i should be off, My flight back to San Francisco leaves in a few hours and Taylor will be wondering where i am".

Troy's head snapped up when she mentioned San Francisco.

"Where in San Francisco? You live there?"

"Well yeah, Tay and i have shared an apartment there for quite a few years now"

"Chad and i just moved there, well Chad wanted to move there to be closer to his sister because she's quite sick, and i asked to be transferred out so he wouldn't be alone."

"Wow, small world" she replied, marvelling at how they were talking so normally with each other as if everything in the last few days hadn't even happened.

"Whereabouts do you live?" Troy boldly asked.

"Ah, Troy look, i don't think it would be a good idea if we knew anymore about each other don't you? I mean everything's quite complicated and if you're starting a new job and everything, wouldn't it be better if we just left the past in the past? That's all we are to each other really, right, memories of the past?"

_No!No! That's not all!_ Troy battled with himself whether he should say what he was really thinking to her, but it was clear that she wanted nothing to do with him. So he was going to respect her wishes.



"Right" he agreed. "Memories of the past".

"Yeah" she said and they both walked out of the alleyway.

"Well, if you ever need any help, look me up" he said, knowing that she never would.

"Sure" she answered politely. " Good luck on your new job" she said as she walked away from him towards the hotel.

He watched her walk away and felt nothing but sadness. After all this time of wondering whether their paths would cross again, he found out that they would be living close to each other and that he would probably never see her again. Which meant that he would never be able to make things right with her. He looked to the sky and said a silent prayer, that somehow they would meet again and that he would be able to fix everything.

Lucky for him, his prayer would be answered sooner than even he thought possible.

**Hmm i wonder who's workplace Troy got transferred to... hehehe **************** Please review!**




	10. To feel

**Hey Guys, I know it has been ages. Thank you so much for being so patient!**

BACK AT "MARIA'S PLACE"

Taylor thought carefully about how to answer Chad's question about whether he was mean to her back in high school. She remembered that she had never thought much of him, he was just Troy, the dick, Bolton's best friend, just the same as all the other stupid jocks.

Chad waited anxiously for her reply.

"You weren't mean to me directly, but if you're looking for an honest answer, I didn't like you. I don't ever remember you being openly friendly to anyone beyond your own group; I remember you and Troy Bolton walking around as if you owned the school. Which by the way you didn't. And when Gabriella moved here, my view of both you and Troy certainly did not improve, he was a bastard and it was like you couldn't think for yourself, you just did whatever Troy said to do, along with the rest of your basketball buddies. And to be completely honest, the only reason why I let you join me today was because Gabriella has said that you have never physically hurt her, like some of your other team members and also because yesterday Troy gave Gabriella back the necklace he stole, which happened only because you took it from her first."

Chad was amazed at how honest Taylor had been with him and he quite admired her for it, it is certainly a rare person who will tell you the truth without fear of an unpleasant reaction.

"Wow, and here I was thinking that you must not have remembered me that much to let me sit next to you" he said to her.

"High school was a long time ago Chad and people change. I have. I'm sure most of us have."

"Yes" he answered. "Troy and I included, you know the only reason he was mean to her was because he had a major thing for her right? I didn't know it at the time. Neither did he for that matter" he 

chuckled as he remembered back to the times Troy would comment on how geeky Gabriella's glasses made her look and that she would look better without them.

"You care about him a lot don't you?" Taylor recognised the same sibling like love she had for Gabriella in the way that he talked about Troy.

"He's like a brother to me" came the answer. "I know it may be hard to believe with the way he displays himself, but he's the kind of guy you can always rely on".

"Yeah, I'm sure" said Taylor slightly sarcastically.

Chad became annoyed with her tone.

"He's moving all the way to San Francisco just to make sure I'm ok while I look after my sister" he began sharply. "Just like that, without thinking of himself, he said he'd quit his job and move with me, that kind of friendship is almost impossible to find".

Taylor was surprised to see Chad so passionate about this. His words didn't fall on deaf ears either, she had picked up on the fact that he said he had to look after his sister. She was starting to understand his situation, being a surgeon she had seen this quite a lot in her line of work. It was obvious, '_his sister must be sick'_ she thought.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Gabriella got back to her hotel room feeling all sorts of emotions. She plopped down onto her bed and thought about the events of the last few days. She thought about Troy and how she had finally had answer about why he was such a jerk back then. She couldn't even begin to imagine what it would have been like for him to lose someone so close. For the first time she felt lucky to be an only child. She had always wished for a sister. '_And that wish did come true though'_ she realised. '_God sent Taylor to me'_. She shuddered when she tried to think about what she would do if she lost her best friend.



Her thoughts wandered back to Troy and remained on him for quite some time. She thought about how physically close they had been in the alleyway and a part of her, although she would never admit it to herself, wished that she could be back there. It had been an intense moment and she had never felt anything like that before. After her last relationship ended so badly she had never believed that she would feel anything so intense, she had closed herself off from the possibility of letting a man into her life. She just took on her mother's way of viewing things...

"Men are like utensils, you use them wash them and throw them in a draw until you need them again". Her mother used to say that all the time after she and her father divorced.

'_I don't want to end up all bitter like her'_ the brunette thought. The truth was that she wanted to be like her Grandmother. Her grandmother had always been so passionate about life. She envied that passion, she feared it also because it seemed like love was the only trigger for such happiness. She knew her grandmother drew her energy from her grandfather; they had shared everything and had loved each other fiercely. Gabriella didn't feel that she was worthy of that kind of love, as much as she envied it she was scared. She was scared that she would be attached to the person but that she would be a disappointment to them.

Love just seemed like an invitation for more pain. But she thought back to the way Troy held her when they danced, how his lips felt when they kissed and how when she looked into his eyes, she had felt like she was in a trance. Of all the people in the world, it was he who had made her "feel"...

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. There's a quote from an episode of one of my favourite T.V shows, if you review and get the answer right, I'll name a character in the next chapter a name you choose. I bet you'll never guess it.**

**Please review!**


	11. Girl talk

**Hey Everyone, I'm so sorry it's been so long. Thanks for being so patient. I know this is a short chapter but I hope you like it. By the way McMeany, HSMandChelseaFCfan and hsmhsm, each choose a name and I'll find a way to work them into the story. Can't guarantee they will be nice characters though. Well done on guessing the quote. I absolutely love Charmed!!!**

Gabriella's mind was racing, she always believed that things happened for a reason and she was starting to feel angry - wondering why, after all these years of missing her grandmothers necklace, she were to have it again only to lose it within hours. '_It could be anywhere by now' _she thought. _I should have never gone to Maria's._ Then she realised that Taylor was probably still waiting for her at the cafe. As she picked up her phone to call her best friend it started to ring. It was Taylor. '_Great minds think alike'_ she thought and smiled to herself.

"Spooky" she said as she answered. This was something they would say whenever they thought about the same thing at the same time. "I was just about the call you". Taylor laughed.

"Well great minds do think alike" she replied. "So where are you? I've been waiting for you for ages. You will not believe what a morning I had"

"Hmm well, I have my crystal ball right here with me Tay" Gaby said cheekily. "And the spirits are telling me that you had breakfast with a certain Basket ball playing hottie, hmmm, they keep showing me the letter 'C'"

There was a short silence on the other end and then...

"You were there weren't you?" Taylor simply asked.

"Uh huh"

"Ok, let me have it"

"Have what?" asked the brunette, confused.

"The 'I can't believe you would give _him_ the time of day' speech" came the answer.

"No Tay it's fine, I saw how happy you were"

"I wasn't happy, I was amused"

"Maybe to the untrained eye, But Tay I've known you a long time and I know how you look when you find someone attractive".

"Ok now you're making up crap, if I looked happy, it was only because I was eating some damn fine delicious pancakes".

"Uh huh, sure" Gaby teased. Talking with Taylor always seemed to make her feel better. Things just seemed lighter, like they weren't as hard as she had thought.

"He's changed now you know gabs, he's definitely different. He actually appears to have a brain of his own. He's not that same guy who took your necklace. But that's over now anyway since you have that back." This was more of a question than a statement, Gabriella new that her friend wanted to know if it was ok for her to like Chad.

"Uhhhh, yeah" came the answer "I'm sure he's cool Tay". Gabriella decided not to tell her friend about what happened with the necklace. "Besides you've always had an excellent judge of character, you love me, so needless to say, I rest my case".

Taylor giggled. She was happy that her friend was ok with everything.

"So are you coming back to the hotel soon? Our flight leaves this evening remember? "

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, i'll be back to pack up, I wish we could have stayed a bit longer, it kinda feels good to be back".

Gabriella wasn't sure if she could agree.

"Well at least you don't have work tomorrow, I wish I had the day off. They were going to let me have it off because of the reunion and everything but because this new sports teacher is coming to the school I have to be back tomorrow.

"Damn you never told me this" said Taylor. "Why would you have to be there just because there's a new teacher? Besides what do you know about sport? Gabs you teach maths and science..."

"Yeah but the principal has assigned him to the same house as me and we're going to have to share an office. I have to show him the ropes. Oh well. Anyways, so i'll see you soon?

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on my way".

**Please review :)**


	12. So we meet again

**I know it's short but it's still an update. McMeany I will add the Character of Liz in the next chapter, trying to think about what type of person she'll be. Oh by the way, hsmhsm you still have to pick a character name.**

"Morning Tay, see ya Tay!"

It was the next day, Gabriella and Taylor were back at home in their apartment and the reunion was over.

Gabriella almost ran past Taylor, who was still in her Pyjama's to get to the front door, she was late.

"Have a good day" Taylor waved sleepily and made her way to the kitchen area to have breakfast.

_Ugh! I'm so late! Why does stuff like this always happen to me? And of course I would pick today, the day I have to show some new teacher around, to be late._ Gabriella's thoughts were all over the place as she weaved her way through the traffic desperately trying to make it on time.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Well Mr Bolton, it really is a pleasure to see you again and I'm sure you will like it here. You'll find that our way at St Mary's high school is quite easy to get used to. I'm so sorry that the teacher who is supposed to show you around is not here. I'm going to have to speak to her about this, it is just not acceptable".

Principal Mia Pitt glared at her office door where she hoped Gabriella Montez would walk through that very moment. She was embarrassed in front of the new attractive Mr Troy Bolton. She didn't want to appear to be unorganised or incompetent.

Troy thought the whole thing was rather funny.

"No, no, please Mrs Pitt, I'll be fine. I am able to follow directions, it's ok. I'll just use this print out of the school map and there will be no problems. And even though I am male I promise I will stop for directions if I get lost"

"It's typical you know. She can't be trusted!" Principal Mia Pitt almost shouted.

"Who?" asked Troy. He was confused and a little surprised at her outburst.

"Gabriella, the teacher who was supposed to show you the ropes. I swear I am so close to firing her. The other week she took her students outside for her biology class, totally irresponsible..."

"Well did she take them out of the grounds?" came Troy's question. His ears perked up at the name Gabriella, but then he dismissed it. _There are thousands of women name Gabriella_.

"No but that's not the point, they probably didn't learn anything since they would have been distracted by the different surroundings"

Troy didn't agree. _'I'll bet it made it more interesting, exciting even'._

"Oh and she always brings lollies to her class and gets them hyped up on sugar" Mia Pitt continued her rant.

'_It's probably a rewards system_' thought Troy, '_Not a bad idea when it comes to Biology class'._

It was clear that the principal did not like this woman.

Her aggressive rambling was cut short by a quick, loud knock at the door.

"Come in!" shouted Mia Pitt angrily.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

'_Oh she's mad'_ panicked Gabriella. '_Damn it I can't afford to lose this job and she just might fire me. Especially after her reaction to the outside biology classes. Ok, I can do this, just be calm and polite'_ She took a deep breath and then entered the office.

"Mia i'm so sorry.."

But when she saw who else was in the room she stopped dead in her tracks, her expression of disbelief mirrored by his own...

**Please review, oh and if you feel like it, check out my twilight story and let me know what you think. Thanks guys!**


	13. Chapter 13: Pleasure to meet you

**Hey Guys, I'm really sorry. I know it has been a long while. This year is turning out to be harder than the last so my updates won't come that often (not that they ever did), but anyways, here's a new chapter...**

"Well Gabriella it's so nice of you to join us" Mia Pitt spat out sarcastically. "Meet our new physical education teacher Mr Troy Bolton, I'd say you owe him an apology for your lateness"

Gabriella and Troy were both still in shock, but Gabriella snapped out of it as soon as her boss had said that she owed Troy Bolton an apology. She felt the blood rise to her cheeks out of both anger and embarrassment. And wanting to gain some sort of control and make the most out of the awful, awkward situation she was put in, Gabriella decided to pretend she did not know him. She stepped towards Troy and stretched out her arm to shake his hand.

He reached out to take it with no hesitation and Gabriella felt a jolt of electricity run through her arm as their hands met. She ignored it.

"It's a pleasure to met you Mr Bolton, please forgive my lateness, I trust Mia has welcomed you graciously into our wonderful school. We're very happy to have you here". Her words were kind but her eyes betrayed her.

Troy looked surprised at her refusal to acknowledge that she knew him. It was insulting, which was no doubt her intention. _Ok, two can play with that game_.

"Thank you Gabriella, please call me Troy". She rolled her eyes and moved to take her hand away from his but he wouldn't let go. Instead he brought it to his lips and kissed it gently. Gabriella froze and Mia's mouth was wide open in shock.

"It's very rare that I meet such beautiful woman, Mia says that you are to show me around the school. Shall we go?"

"Sure" she answered between her gritted teeth. And she snatched her hand away and wiped it obviously on her shirt making sure to show Troy how repulsed she was by him.

They exited the office and Troy remained silent, he was waiting for her to yell at him. But the yelling never came. Gabriella had decided that she was going to keep pretending not to know him. She still couldn't believe that he was here.

They walked in silence, passing many students on their way, they arrived at her office which they would now be sharing. _This can't be happening. I can't do this. I can't share an office with him. I can't see him every day. I can't believe this. _

She was panicking badly, she felt as if the heavens were against her. She forced herself to act like she didn't care and that him being here was simply boring to her.

"This is our office, every office in the school is shared by two teachers, we will share this one simply because the Gym is down the hall to your right and the science labs are down the hall to the left. Would you like to see the Gym or the teacher's lounge first?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but her facial expression all of a sudden wore a look of worry.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Shut up" she hissed. "Don't you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

But instead of answering him she ran out of the door. He was left in their office feeling very confused about what had just happened. Then he heard it. Someone was crying.

As he went to investigate, he saw Gabriella comforting a student who was clearly very upset. Her books were scattered everywhere and all the other students were simply walking past as if they couldn't see her. _What is wrong with these kids?_

"Liz, you're ok" Troy heard Gabriella say to the crying girl. "Listen to me, you have to let me help you, please tell me what happened" The girl wiped her eyes, got up and picked up her books, all the while ignoring Gabriella.

"Please tell me what happened" the concerned brunette asked again.

"I just dropped my books is all Ms Montez" came the answer. And the girl just walked away.

Gabriella watched her walk away, a sad expression on her face.

Troy approached Gabriella carefully.

"What's going on?" he asked "Is that kid ok?"

Gabriella whirled around fast and let her anger pour out of her when she spoke.

"What's going on Troy is that that _kid_ is being bullied and I can't do anything about it because she keeps denying it. She's having trouble at home and she doesn't want her parent's to be stressed even more.

"There must be something we can do" he said honestly concerned.

"Well maybe you can teach the football jocks not to be assholes, although I'm sure that would be impossible for someone like you" she snapped. And she walked fast back to her office.


End file.
